La fiche de présentation
by midoKchie
Summary: Que se passe t-il lorsqu'un professeur de Teiko demande à ses élèves de faire une fiche de présentation et que la génération des miracles et Momoi sont dans sa classe ? one-shot. C'est ma première fiction soyez indulgents.


Disclaimer : Kuroko's basket ne m'appartient pas.

Pov du professeur Fubuki

Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à mes élèves de faire une fiche de présentation type (nom, prénom, date de naissance, club au(x)quel(s) ils participent, matière préférée, matière la moins appréciée et comment voyez-vous votre avenir …). C'était ma manière de commencer l'année en apprenant à connaître mes élèves d'autant plus que je suis le professeur référent de cette classe. J'arrivais enfin aux dernières fiches et je commençais à me sentir soulagé car soyons honnêtes comment vais-je annoncer à certains de mes élèves que l'avenir qu'ils envisagent est tout bonnement irréalisable. Je m'explique l'un d'eux veux devenir Mickael Jackson, je veux dire par la qu'on ne peut pas devenir une personne, et une autre qui arrive en fin de croissance qui mesure 1m45 les bras levés et qui souhaite devenir miss monde, pour n'en citer que quelques un. Alors oui les 7 dernières fiches ne me semblaient pas pouvoir être pire. Je tends la main et me saisis de la première des dernières.

Kise Ryouta

Age : 14 ans

Né le : 18 juin

Club : basket

Matière préférée : le sport parce que c'est trop facile.

Matière la moins appréciée : l'histoire il y a trop de dates à retenir.

Qualités : extraverti, sympa et fantastique

Défauts : rien ne me vient à l'esprit

Futur : Je pense pouvoir continuer ma carrière de mannequins pendant encore un petit moment, et lorsque j'arrêterais je pense me reconvertir en tant qu'agent dans une agence de talent.

Et bien celui-là ma l'air d'être à peu près normal, prions pour que le reste suive. Fiche suivante.

Midorima Shintaro

Age : 14 ans

Né le : 7 juillet

Club : basket

Matière préférée : aucune en particulier

Matière la moins appréciée : aucune en particulier

Qualités : méticuleux, met toutes les chances de sont côté

Défauts : n'aime pas avoir tords mais personnes n'aime ça.

Futur : J'aspire à faire des études de médecine tout en continuant de jouer au basket durant mon temps libre. Il va de soi que pour se faire je mettrais toutes les chances de mon côté au quotidien en me procurant les objets porte-bonheur désigné par Oha-asa.

Alors lui il a un projet mais il est quand même gravement atteint si il croit que suivre fidèlement son horoscope ça va l'aider. Enfin bon ce n'est peut-être qu'une lubie passagère ou un pari entre camarades de classe…

Aomine Daiki

Age : 14 ans

Né le : 31 aout

Club : basket

Matière préférée : le sport

Matière la moins appréciée : les mathématiques parce que ça me donne mal à la tête et que je n'y comprends rien.

Qualités : je suis le meilleur

Défauts : paresseux

Futur : Devenir joueur de basket professionnel pour pouvoir enfin peut-être trouver un adversaire à ma mesure. A part ça je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis.

Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe, il a vraiment un égo surdimensionné celui-ci. Finalement je n'en ai pas encore finit avec les individualités hors norme.

Kuroko Tetsuya

Age : 14 ans

Né le : 31 janvier

Club : basket

Matière préférée : la littérature, j'aime beaucoup lire.

Matière la moins appréciée : aucune en particulier

Qualités : sait se faire oublier, franchise à toute épreuve

Défauts : j'aime faire peur au gens en les prenant par surprise.

Futur : Je n'ai pas encore de projet de carrière définit.

Sa fiche de présentation est concise et sans détails superflus, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit passe partout c'est le genre de fiche qu'on oublie vite. Aller plus que 3.

Murasakibara Atsushi

Age : 14 ans

Né le : 9 octobre

Club : basket

Matière préférée : Les cours d'économie ménagère parce que l'on peut manger.

Matière la moins appréciée : La S.V.T. parce que c'est ennuyeux.

Qualités : je suis resté un enfant

Défauts : sadique et paresseux

Futur : Je veux faire un métier en rapport avec la nourriture qui me permette de manger plein de bonnes choses sucrés.

Ok pour lui tout tourne autour de la nourriture.

Momoi Satsuki

Age: 14 ans

Né le : 4 mai

Club : basket (manager)

Matière préférée : tout ce qui a un rapport avec les chiffres et les cours d'économie ménagère pour faire de bons petits plats à Tetsu.

Matière la moins appréciée : l'histoire.

Qualités : n'abandonne jamais, sérieuse.

Défauts : je suis une très mauvaise cuisinière.

Futur : je souhaite devenir préparatrice sportive mais par-dessus tout ce que je veux c'est épouser Tetsu et qu'on fonde une famille ensemble.

Tetsu ? C'est qui celui-là ? Oups mon côté concierge d'immeuble ressort.

Akashi Seijuro

Age : 14 ans

Né le : 20 décembre

Club : basket

Matière préférée : l'art plastique ou toute autres matières susceptible de me permettre d'avoir une paire de ciseaux entre les mains, j'aime le découpage.

Matière la moins appréciée : aucune en particulier

Qualités : j'ai toujours raison, je suis très organisé et je suis capable d'instaurer le calme de manière rapide et efficace.

Défauts : le fait d'avoir toujours raison peu parfois énerver autrui.

Futur : Depuis ma naissance je suis destiné à prendre la suite de mon père à la tête de l'entreprise familiale donc c'est ce que je vais faire. De toute façon j'aime avoir de l'autorité.

Alerte rouge, alerte rouge mini dictateur en approche.

Ouf, c'était la dernière. Résultat des courses j'ai écopé d'une classe à peu près normale, bien que je m'inquiète un peu pour l'année qui vient de débuter parce que lorsque vous enseignez l'histoire à un groupe qui pour les ¾ n'aiment absolument pas ça et bien ça promet.


End file.
